Scarf
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Superhero Witch Weistra, aka Alice Kirkland, is out in England tonight in the search for wrong-doers. She gets what she wishes when a young tourist is under threat with a robber. Rated T, Nyo!USUK.
Alice Kirkland, known as Witch Weistra, knew England was safer under her magical protection. On her broom patrolling above the city for danger, her eyes trailed on the illumination of car lights moving slowly below her feet like balls of fire taking journey in raving directions.

The night is young, she thought, looking up at the sky and noticing how dark the sky became. Without knowledge of the weather forecast, all she had on her was her witch hat and her emerald green cape for warmth.

Now thinking it over, why was she wearing such a specific outfit like hers? Her mother explained how witches adorn themselves by wearing their ideal outfit based on their power. It made her think how ridiculous the notion was based on her colors of dark blue and green...

Although not originally planning on becoming a superhero, the need to help out her country stop crime came to her like a swift notion of bravery. That may not be the best answer, but when it came to protecting your country, you would be willing to do it for its sake.

Alice's broom motioned down suddenly. With two hands on the wooden handle she pulled her broom upward and gained speed upward in the air, passing some buildings and reaching a height overlooking the tall buildings surrounding England.

Out of nowhere, Alice heard a woman's scream. Peering below her eyes scanned closely for the disturbance; an alleyway showed a man and woman over a tug-of-war with a large backpack. The crime seemed strange but Alice took the initiative of helping one of them. Diving right down between the alleyway she stopped once she was close to leap fiercely behind the man.

"Holy shit!" The woman shouted in awe.

That reaction made the man look over his shoulder. Standing tall with pride, her broom by her side and eyes directly on the criminal, she shouted with powerful force after gaining his attention.

"Halt," Alice shouted vigorously. "Cease your crimes and no harm will come to you!"

The man, perplexed at the sight of her, stared in disbelief. The woman snatched her backpack away from the man while he was busy and made a run for it, not looking back and disappeared out of the alleyway. The man was stunned by this moment, looking back and forth from the end of the alleyway and Alice in complete dismay.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" the criminal yelled in turmoil. He expressed a furious expression for Alice's abrupt disturbance but she was not going to allow him to escape the fury pits of justice.

"I am Witch Weistra, and you have committed a great-"

"Are you a fuckin' cosplayer or what?" Alice's eyebrow twitched slightly at that comment. The criminal pulled out a knife and retorted, "I got a knife lady, so quit getting in my business!"

He swung it around the air, attempting to look threatening. Alice felt a headache coming along. In annoyance, Alice pointed her broom at the criminal who kept swinging his knife stupidly, summoned a blue bubble which appeared swiftly and engulfed the criminal inside. The man took notice of his imprisonment and tried using his knife to poke the bubble. It did nothing at all. The man tried shouting at her and thankfully the bubble was soundproof; it was, however, hilarious when he yelled like a maniac. Nonetheless, her job was over and done with.

Well, my work here is almost over, I just need to summon him to a jailhouse and…

"HEY, LADY!"

The bubble disappeared to who know's where and only the two ladies were in the alleyway. One was dumbfounded whilst the other gasped in astonishment. Alice panicked in a silent stare of the empty alleyway, the girl began poking her shoulder for attention.

"Lady, I need to talk to you! Hey, lady? Lady? LADY!"

"What have you done?" She shrieked furiously at her, making the girl jump a step away.

"Uh…"

Alice felt herself go bleak at the sudden sight of this woman. As weird as that was, Alice found herself staring at this victim who she saved rather intently. She couldn't help it once she paid close attention to her whole face. Her face was truly lovely to the point of Alice wanting to cup her cheeks to feel if they were soft. Her multiple brown freckles looked like constellations of the stars at night, her light blue was the same shade of blue skies she soared constantly, her lips though open were pink and seemed soft, almost kissable.

"Hey, lady, are you okay?"

Coming back to her senses, she said in a sudden splutter, "Oh, um, I am…" She felt her cheeks growing hot but felt embarrassed in admitting this strange, unsuspecting feeling. Alice had just met this woman, whatever she felt now was...

"Oh, great!" she said, relived. "I was worried for a second there. When I saw you behind that guy, I couldn't believe a cosplayer would save me and there you were, not a cosplayer…a real witch! You are a witch, right?"

Alice registered her words promptly and prepared to explain what she was when the girl suddenly took her hands with hers, brought them up between them and gave off a look of excitement-Alice swore she saw stars glittering in her large blue eyes. However, she was unprepared of the rest of what the girl would say...

"Oh my god, you were so cool back there when you saved me from that creep! I was just doing my thing, looking around at all the cool things around Britain when out of nowhere this guy came up and was like 'oi, gimme your money' and I was like 'no, go away, dick' and he made a grab for my backpack and we were tugging it back and forth and then you came out of nowhere like a superhero and I was about to run away but I came back because it was so uncool of me and I thought you were in danger and if you were there and fine I would thank you-"

"Please, do not worry, it is fine..." Alice said, thrown off.

"So what is it like? Are you really a witch? What is it like being a witch? Can you by chance autograph my DVD of Puella Magi Madoka Magica? Just write 'your super cool hero, Witchy-poo!'" Before Alice objected, the girl had her DVD out swiftly from her backpack and was held it close to Alice's face.

"My name is not Witchy-poo," Alice said patiently, taking the DVD out of her hands and holding it for closer inspection. "It's Witch Weistra. And I'm not a character of this...show?" When she looked back to the girl, her shiny excited eyes turned cheerlessly dark blue eyes.

Out of pity, Alice took her wand hesitantly. With a flick of her wand she cast her signature on the plastic cover, and added a little star at the end. The girl rejoiced in triumph in the form of a huge squeal once her DVD was returned. At least the girl seemed jubilant for her kind gesture, and Alice assumed it was time for her departure. Getting onto her broomstick and preparing to take off, the girl looked curiously at her and Alice, feeling the need to do so, asked what was wrong.

"Well...I'm kinda lost here," she explained, flustered. "I don't know how to get to this one hotel and, uh, I...really wanna ride on your broom. Please? I promise I'll pay you-"

"I do not want your money," Alice informed her coyly, "if you need a ride..." Even though she knew this girl was a tourist and could ask anybody else, after that whole experience it would be unwise for her to be left alone, let alone with anyone else now...

XxXxXxX

"THIS IS SO COOL!"

"Do not yell so close to my ear!"

The girl chuckled awkwardly but held onto Alice's waist tighter for security. Nonetheless, Alice continued controlling her broomstick and flew above the buildings so her new friend could get to her hotel. She clearly enjoyed herself during their flight as she constantly tried taking quick pictures with her phone and even asked if Alice would like a selfie while flying. Alice rejected those suggestions and told her to stay calm because she feared she would go out of control and affect her control. As excited as she was, Alice asked her if she saw her hotel yet.

"Uh…" Alice could tell the girl was a little confused, but she extended her arm out and pointed to a bright-lighted building and said, "There, that's the one!"

Alice didn't believe her at first, seeing how fancy the hotel was and in regards to what she wore (a weird blue jumper, a pair of short jeans despite the temperature and a bizarre USA style scarf) she looked… Not wanting to speculate the girl so rudely, she remained silent and flew them right on the top of the roof, a perfect place to land as it was larger than a tennis court, and once Alice lowered themselves down, the girl out of nowhere jumped on the roof and Alice felt her balance go off. Thankfully, Alice composed herself and landed safely on the solid rooftop.

"Please never do that again!"

"Sorry, I just got excited…"

Even though Alice knew she was finished here, she didn't know if she should leave now or talk to this girl a little more. At least she could ask her name, if it wasn't too much trouble-but why would she want to know what this girl's name was? Alice remained guarded in silence while the girl stared intently on her. It was as if she, too, didn't know if she should leave or not.

Alice said at last, "So is that all?"

"Oh, um...yeah…"

Again, silence engulfed between them. Alice awkwardly got on her broomstick once more and felt rather sad. She didn't understand why but she knew it was time to part.

And right she she was about to take off, the girl gasped and pointed up at the dark sky.

"Woah, look at that!"

Looking up, Alice saw the first fall of white flakes. As they slowly drifted down in the air, looking elegant in the nighttime, the girl walked over to Alice and stood by quietly in awe of the snowfall. Alice felt herself immerse in the sight of the snow, not noticing the girl taking off her scarf and roped it abruptly around her neck.

Midway choking from the grip, Alice spluttered, "What are you-?"

"It's for warmth, and before I forget randomly, my name is Amelia…" And then, Amelia pulled Alice closer to her side by the shoulders and hugged Alice. As strange as this was, Alice liked this connection they shared.

"Th-thank you…"

Alice and Amelia, after the weird hugging moment, separated themselves and stared at each other once more.

"Well, I'll see you later…" Amelia said, taking a step back and preparing to turn.

Then, Alice reached out and said, "Wait, I…" She closed her mouth, unsure of what she was about to say.

Amelia didn't turn like she was about to, looking at Alice with a surprised expression. And then, Amelia walked casually over to Alice and swiftly pressed her lips with hers. As shocking as this was, Alice felt her heart beating quicker; her face flushing in heat and finding herself fancying the sensation she felt for Amelia's kiss.

Only a minute into the kiss, Amelia pulled away and walked backwards away from Alice, making her confused.

"If we meet again," Amelia said as she made her way over to a large box-like compartment (likely the only way into the building), "wear that thing. All right?" Before Alice could comprehend what she meant by that, Amelia opened the door and disappeared inside.

What…? Alice thought, bewildered. Alice took her fingertips and touched the cotton material of the blue, red and white USA styled scarf and realized what Amelia meant by that.

...As hard as she wanted to play to get, Alice hoped Amelia would find her the next day.


End file.
